Senior Year
by booknerd998
Summary: Percy,Annabeth, Hazle,Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico and the res of the demigods have won the Giant War and summer is over. Now they head back to the mortal world for high school...mostly just fluf right now working on somthing big happining
1. last day of camp

It had been two weeks since we won the earth war and now Annabeth and I were heading up half blood hill hand in hand with Thalia and Grover. Thalia was going to find Lady Artemis. after the war she gave Thalia permision to after the war she let her spend the last two week of summer here at camp. Grover was going back out to schools to find new demi-gods. there are so many even the lord off the wild has to help. What are Annabeth and I doing you might be asking, well I am going home to spend my senior year at was not going home she was coming with me and staying in the spare room and coming to Goodie with me and Rachel. I had a feeling this was going to be the best school year.

As we got to the top of the hill Rachel ran up to us

"hey Rachel you ready to go my mom could be here any minuet" I asked her as she fell into step beside Annabeth I still don't get why they were suddenly friends but I guess that is why Annabeth calls m Seaweed brain.

"Ya, this school year is going to be awesome." All of a sudden we were at the top of the hill, the three of us were going into New York well Grover and Talia were going into the woods.

"Well we'll see you next summer G-man, um I have no idea when we will see you Pinecone Face" I said

"shut it Kelp for Brains. Bye Annie I will miss you" Talia said

"miss you to Tals, have fun with you sisters" she said hugging her friend then Talia hugged Rachel before running into the forest to where ever the hunters were right now.

"See you guys next summer. wow you are all going to be 18 and I'm going to be 29. Wow you make me feel old guys." And with hugs for the girls and a guy hug with me and he headed towards the van that was taking him to the airport. we watched him go and just as soon as he was gone my mom and Paul pulled up, we grabbed our bags and headed to the car I put the girls bags in the back and climbed in Annabeth was in the middle with Rachel on the left and me on the right and with one final look we headed back to the city for our last year of high school.


	2. Bunk Bed

On the way to drop Rachel off at her house we told my mom all about what has happened at camp the last two weeks and she told us how her and Paul are going on vacation two weeks from today

"and I dont want any one trying to pull somthing over on me. I talked to Chrison about him sending an IM to check on you and to see if you three were in a bar or something like that now that you are all legal age but I still don't want you to be going out when you have school"

"yes mams" and "yes moms" were herd through the car as we pulled up to Rachel's house

"bye guys see you at school next week" she said getting out of the car and grabbing her bag, with one last wave she went into her parents building.

It was really uneven full ride to my house. I was getting Annabeth her bag when I had one of my great ideas

"Hey Annabeth"

"Ya Percy" she said as I handed her he camp bag

"want to race up to my apartment up the stairs?"

"you're on seaweed brain!" and with that we went running for the stairs. We were pretty much neck in neck till we were coming up on my floor and I used my longer legs to go up three steps at a time we she could only go two, I pulled ahead and got to the door three seconds before she did

"I win!" I got out between gasps of air

"it was fun beating you well it lasted but you have just out grown me Seaweed Brain" she said taking my hand. I grabbed my key from my pocket and let us into my apartment. We went to my room first to drop off my bag but my bed was gone

"are you now a vampire that doesn't need sleep now?" Annabeth joked but then I saw a box and on the box I saw a note.

"_Percy and Annabeth we know from talking to your friends from camp that ever since you got back you have been having night mares from you time in the pit. They all say that the only way you can sleep through the night is in the same room. We have gotten you a bunk bed to set up and you two can share a room but Percy's bed is in the spare room if you don't want to share. It is also there so Annabeth and you can both get ready for school in the morning we have complete faith that you two won't do anything stupid _

_Love Sally and Paul"_ I read the note out loud for Annabeth

"well I guess we better get started putting this together Percy" she said opening the box


	3. You Dont Just Ask

It took us two hours to clean my room, set up the bunk bed and moving my room around so we should have two dressers and add a desk to my room but we got it. My side of the room had the door so Annabeth could have more wall space to put a desk on her side. I got the bottom bunk and she got the top bunk. I didn't know if I would be ok with my room like this but I like it and I got to be closer to Annabeth this way.

"Kids we are going out for dinner in an hour so start getting ready."

"Okay Sally" Annabeth said well I said "Okay mom"

"oh and Percy it is a fancy place so please dress nicely"

"don't worry Sally, I will make sure he looks good."

"Thanks Annabeth you two have to be down here in an hour"

"Do u need the bathroom Wise Girl?" I asked

"not yet I had a shower at camp before we left. you go I will get dressed"

"okay see u in 10"

When I got out of the shower I was a Seaweed Brain and didn't bring any clean cloths just boxers. I put that on then went to the door and called through it.

"Wise Girl are you still in there"

"ya I am but I am just doing my hair you can come in" I opened the door and came in with the towel around my neck like I would after swimming but when she saw me she started laughing

"what's so funny Wise Girl?" I asked trying not to turn red.

"Well you are in your boxers and nothing else" she said between giggles

"I'm sorry I forgot that I can come into my room like this after two hours" I said grabbing my dress pants from my dresser.

"Seaweed Brain" was all she said back

Once we were both ready I took her hand and we went down stairs to go to dinner, but all the lights were off and there was a note on the switch that said turn around. I did and what I saw made no since all my friends from camp were here, but then I got it, it was my birthday. Just as I figured it out Annabeth whispered "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone else yelled

"Percy now that you are 17 we didn't get you lots of little things" my mom said " but we did get you one thing that we all put some money in even your dad."

"what did you get me" I asked but before anyone could answer Annabeth waked me upside the head

"ow what did I do now Wise Girl" I said rubbing my head

"you don't get it do you Seaweed brain, you don't just ask like that it's not important that we all got you something it's that we all survived the war and we are here to say happy birthday"

"ok, ok ya I get it I won't ask"

"who wants blue cake"

"yes please Sally" all the demi-gods said. Once we all had cake my mom came over with a card. It said some happy birthday slogan and then it was signed by all my friends and my mom and Paul inside was a picture of a 2012 corvette it was sea green with grey detail it was my car

"oh my gods you all got me a car?"

"Yes we did, now go down stairs to see it and a second surprise." My mom said as I pulled Annabeth behind me to the elevator.

We went out to find my dad leaning agents the car from the picture and swinging the keys. "Hey dad" I said well Annabeth said "hi lord Poseidon"

"hi Percy, Annabeth. Happy birthday" he said throwing me the keys

"now I know I just jot here but you both now the law about the laws of immortals and our kids so I will talk to you both later, have a good birthday Percy" my dad said before he popped out leaving the smell of the ocean.

"well we better get back before the Stole's get any ideas and tell your mom"

"ya that's probably the smart thing"

"well i am a wise girl Seaweed brain"

"that's me" I said before giving her a quick kiss and grabbing her hand to go back up to my apartment.


	4. last first day

The next week wen by fast, Me and Annabeth got into a routine of cleaning (for me) adjusting (for her) and hanging out just talking about whatever and camp. We were getting ready for school the next day, getting our bags ready and setting out our clothes, I was going in jeans and a blue t-shirt well Annabeth was in a grey sun dress with a blue hair clip and ballet fats, she also had her silver owl earrings and the owl holding a trident charm bracelets I had some Hephaestus kids help me will with. It was 10:30 when we got into bed

"night seaweed brain, I love you" Annabeth said

"night Wise Girl, I love you too" and with that I fell asleep to the sounds of Annabeth's deep breathing.

I woke up at about 3:00 am to someone screaming. It took about two seconds to realise it was Annabeth from the bed above me. I i jumped out of bed and climbed up, I sat by her head and pulled her into my lap well stroking he hair. When she came out of it she snuggled closer to me and sobbed into my chest. The sad thing about it is that this had become routine since we got back from Tartarus. All I could do for her was comfort her and whisper in her ear that I was ok and we were safe, not many people how badly it affected her only her siblings and me. when we first got back she would sleep in her cabin but every night she would wake up screaming and wakening up all her siblings, then after about a week once all her brothers and sisters were asleep she would sneak over to my cabin and sleep in my bed with me so she always knew I was ok.

At some point we fell asleep because my mom came in to get us up at 7:30 and found me sitting in her bunk with her sitting in my lap and her head in the crock of my neck. We were scared she would be mad but I don't think my mom cared, then she probably herd Annabeth scream last night.

We got dressed in different rooms grabbed our bags and ran down to the kitchen where we could smell food cooking. When we came in Paul was sitting at the table going over lesion plans well my mom made her blue waffles. Annabeth and I sat down and each took two walffles out of the stack and happily ate them down. Before we knew it was time to meet Rachel at the subway.

"Annabeth we're going to be late" I said jumping up and getting my lunch

"thanks for the waffles sally, see you at school Paul" Annabeth said grabbing her lunch. Together we ran out the door grabbing our bags on the way and racing down to the subway.

Once on the way to school were all laughing and talking about the different pranks the Stoles played and different thing that have been going on since they found me at camp Jupiter. And as we walked up the steps of Goode all I could think was that this was going to be the best last first day.


	5. Nico?

When we got to Goode we went to the office to get Rachel and Annabeth their schedules and I needed them to re-print mine since I "lost it". I forgot it was in my pocket and I was doing the rock wall at camp and my girlfriend was distracting me and it sorda kinda burned. Any way we all had Pau…. I mean Mr. Blofis as our home room teacher and then I had math with Rachel second period and I had English with Annabeth third. Last period I had swimming Rachel had art and Annabeth had design, which left us all with lunch together. We were in the hall talking about what a great year it was going to be when Mrs. G came to talk to us.

"Hi Percy, Hi Rachel who is you friend?"

"Hey Mrs.G this is our friend Annabeth she just moved out here"

"very good well would you three like to take part a freshman buddies program to make them feel more comfortable here?" she asked I looked at my friends and they seemed fine with it.

"ya sure Mrs.G see you later we got to head to homeroom." I said as we walked away

As we walked to our homeroom I bumped into someone. It would have knocked them over but for a freshman this kid was built probable like I hope I was. The first thing I saw was black hair and olive skin.

"Hey man sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I he had his head down but when I finished speaking his head shot up and it was….

"Nico?" I asked wondering why he was at high school since he had been out of it for years

"Percy? Annabeth? Rachel? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well it is school I should be asking you that Mr. I go between Greek and roman camps well spending any other time in the underworld?" I said or asked

"well I kinda made my step-mom mad again and my dad though it would be good for me to go to school"

"what did you do?" Annabeth asked

"well let's just say it involves Mrs.O'leary and the garden" he said with a sly smile that looked almost evil

"really you took my dog and got a goddess mad?" I asked him knowing the answer

"yep" he said popping the p just then the bell rang and he ran off to get to class. Well we all walked to our home room.

I spent most of first class thinking about what Nico could have done with my dog for his dad to send him to school. He knew that if he hurt my dog in any way I would hurt him. He did see me when we were defending Manhattan and my dog got hurt? Didn't he? Oh well he should know that by now. The other part of class was Annabeth trying to get me to pay attention and before I knew it, it was time to go to math.

Now if you don't know me you might think ok he has math, but math for me is torcher. Every time I think of math the first thing that comes to mind is my math teacher from grade 6 only she wasn't a person she was a kindly one. So when she knew I was a demi-god she took me into a museum and tried to kill me. I have seen her a few times since then and she still gives me the creeps. We were doing algebra review witch I think is the worst thing other than reading for a half-blood. Algebra makes no since to me, why are the letters in math? Any way I tried to do it but try as I may I only got 5 out of 30. Rachel was helping me with a hard question since she was done when Mrs.G called us out. We gathered our stuff and went out to the hall where Annabeth was waiting.

"Ok kids since you volunteered and there are a group of three you, you are going to get this year's trouble student. Let's go get him."

we went to the gym, where a group of grade 9's were trying not to get hit with doge balls. When Mrs.G came in a boy with black hair and olive skin came over.

"Nico, these are going to be your grade 12 buddies..." Mrs.G said

"Percy, Annabeth and Rachel" Nico said before she could continue. Mrs.G got a funny look on her face

"you know them Nico?" before he said something like oh ya Percy's my cousin I jumped in

"oh ya we know him from our camp he is one of the younger campers, right guys?" I asked

"ya we spent all summer with Nico" Annabeth said

"ok well you three can take Nico on a tour right now and can you let him sit with you at lunch?" she asked us.

"ya we can. Come on Nico" Annabeth said as the fore of us walked down the hall.


	6. Lunch

We took Nico on a tour, but half the time Annabeth and Rachel were talking about what we would do if she spit out a prophecy during class, while Nico and I were acting like we were at camp pushing, kicking, and punching each other. Annabeth lost it when Nico twisted his scull ring changing it into his sword. So, instead of telling him to put it away like a responsible cousin, I pulled out my pen and we started to spar.

"Put your swords away, you idiots. What if a teacher or another group of people touring see you?" Annabeth hissed at us.

"Sorry Annabeth." Nico said, taking his sword and putting the hand part over his finger, making it turn back into a ring.

"Sorry Wise Girl." I said, capping my sword and turning it back into my pen.

We walked around the school some more and then it was time to go to lunch.

"A warning before you meet my school friends, they're all on the swim team with me, and they don't believe that you are real." I told Annabeth, grabbing her hand.

"Your friends don't think Annabeth is real?" Nico asked with a look on his face.

"Nope" I said, popping the p.

"Last year they kept trying to set me up with different people when we went on group outings, but if they did I would text my mom and ask her to call me saying that there was family coming over and I had to come home right away."

"Wow, that's a smart plan." Annabeth said, looking at me as if I was the god with two heads.

"Don't look so surprised Annabeth, when my plans don't involve guessing what a monster is going to do, they normally work."

"I'll keep that in mind, now let's get lunch. I'm hungry and I want to see your friend's faces when they see me. Rachel, Death Breath, you coming?"

"Ya, but I have to go get my lunch from my locker. See you people down there." Nico told us walking away.

"Coming." Rachel called, running to catch up with us. "Okay, you guys will never guess what the Stolls did now." She said as we walked down the hall to the lunchroom.

"How do you know what they did?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I Iris messaged camp to ask what we should do if I spit out a prophecy in class this morning, and they told me what happened. So, anyway, the Stolls took a brown lunch bag like Nico's and put in rainbow colored food, like your blue, but he likes black so much it will freak him out." We all walked in to the cafeteria laughing. I took them over to the table I normally sat at. There were only 3 of us still here, the rest either moved or graduated. Kate Roberts and her boyfriend Matt Long, and I (matt is the same age as us and Kate is a year younger) were the only ones on the team right now.

"Hey pool people, you know Rachel from last year and this is Annabeth, my "made up" girlfriend," I told them, pointing to Annabeth.

"It's not nice to point, Percy." Annabeth said to me.

"It's not nice to through us into the canoe lake either, but the others still did it." I said back and she did the wise thing, shoving me into Rachel.

"Sorry, Rachel." Annabeth and I said at the exact same time. Everyone at the table started laughing and that's when Nico came down and sat next to me.

"Oh and this is Nico, we call him 'Death Breath'. He's a freshman, but he goes to the same camp as the three of us. Nico, Annabeth this is Kate and Matt they're dating and on my swim team." I said pulling my sandwich out. Nico was the last one to take out his lunch, and when he saw it he dropped it back in the bag in shock. The look on his face was priceless.

"Stolls" He muttered with a glare on his face.

"Who?" Kate and Mat both asked.

"Oh they are just some kids that prank people at our summer camp." I said, trying not to laugh. We spent lunch getting to know each other. My swimming friends realized that we all had the "Greek" bug like saying 'Gods' or 'Hades' and stuff like that instead of swearing. They looked like they were about to ask when the bell rang. The four of us jumped up and grabbed our bags heading for the door.

I call over my shoulder, "See you last period. Let's hope we have more people so it's not just the three of us."


	7. Change in Plans

**hey everyone here is the new version, oh and im excited...my bday is in 1 more day yay now on with the story**

On our way to English I got a great idea about a class we could pass and have more fun in. We still had five minutes left, so I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her to the Guidance Office.  
In three minutes our schedules were changed, we didn't have to take English anymore, in replace of that we would be taking a Latin and Greek class. I knew we would Ace it since we are Greek and we've been learning Latin verbs and the name of all the roman gods this summer and winter from our friends at Camp Jupiter.

"You ready for an easy class?" I asked Annabeth.

"Who wouldn't want to do a Greek/Roman class and you get to learn Greek and Latin?" She questioned me.

"Mortals." I said back, grabbing her arm and running to our class, which was on the top floor.  
Annabeth seemed to think that taking this class as a demigod was cheating, since we've fought most of the monsters we are going to learn about, but I see it as a class to get good marks in since we suck at English because of our stupid dyslexia.  
We sat at the front of the room and the teacher came into class a few minutes after us.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Fuke. We are going to start at about the beginning of Greek/ Roman mythology. Who was the father of the Greek gods?" I looked at Annabeth, I could tell she was thinking the same thing, 'This is so easy! He is my/your Grandfather' We started laughing.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson? Would you mind telling us what is so funny?" Mr. Fuke asked us

"Well, we took a mythology class this summer, and we realized that Kronos, who is the father of the gods, would be demigod's grandfather. " I responded. I don't think anyone but Annabeth and I thought it was funny but hey, he is my grandfather.

"Very good . Now can anyone name all the Greek Olympian gods and what they are the gods of?" he questioned the class. Annabeth and I looked around but no one knew so we both put up our hands.

" you do the goddesses and you can do the gods."

"Ok, so there's Hera the goddess of marriage, Demeter the goddess of agriculture, Athena the goddess of wisdom." Annabeth said, I saw her eyes light up at her mom's name, "There's also Artemis the goddess of the hunt and the moon, and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty." She finished.

"There's Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon god of the ocean/water, Ares god of war, Apollo god of music, poetry, and the sun, Hephaestus god of the forages, Hermes the messenger god and the god of thieves, and lastly there's Dionysus god of wine." I continued after Annabeth.

"Very good you two."

"Mr. Fuke they forgot Hades and Hestia" someone said from the back.

"No we didn't, Hestia stepped down to let Dionysus be one of the 12 and Hades isn't allowed in Olympus, except for on the Winter Solstice, so he doesn't have a throne." I told the kid, I must have been yelling, though, he covered his ears. That is how the rest of class went, our teacher asking questions, us waiting for someone else to answer then answering all the questions correctly. When the bell rang I walked Annabeth to her last class of the day.

"See you after swimming, Wise Girl" I whispered, kissing her cheek before I left to go to my swimming class/club.

**Lines break…thladnfwdbcjsdbcyer dhsffdnfhc hdsvd dcihdifdbfgfubueapbvycvdcsdf ggdsiaorg7gsaf**

I got there and took of my top (in the summer and when it's warm I just wear my swim trunks). I looked at the bleachers and saw that we had a good number of kids. There were 3 new kids, two girls, and one boy.

"Hey everyone! I'm Percy, the team's captain. Freshman, at the end of the term there will be a First Aid test so be sure to practice. Now we will be going around and getting to know each other." I pointed to the first new girl, signaling her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Thomas and I think I feel most at home in the water." Rebecca has black hair with brown highlights and greenish brown eyes.

"Hey, my name is Bethany Roberts" Bethany has shorter blond hair and blue grey eyes.

"Hey I'm Bradley Law." Bradley has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, as I said, I'm Percy and this is Matt** (sorry I forgot to change it last time),**and this is Kate. Let's start this time with races, we are going to draw numbers and then we will do races to see people's speed and stamina. Ready?" I asked, grabbing Matt's hat and taking the paper with numbers on it, ripping them up, and dumping them in the hat. We all picked numbers and I was going with…

_Beta Note: Hi! This is your beta. And if the author of this awesome story let's me, I might do this every chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long to edit, I was super busy. I'll edit much faster next chapter. :)_


	8. Number 3

**Hey everyone so I am going to do what I did for my last chapter I will post the non-beta-ed version then update it so here is the next chapter…I am almost a 14 year old girl not a best-selling Author.**

I was racing who-ever had the other number three. Once we found our partners we got into line.

Kate and that new guy Bradley were first, and Matt and Bethany were next, meaning Rebecca and I would go last. The rules were simple: it was only there and back doing the front crawl. The winner from the first two groups would race, and then the winner from my group could race the loser. Last race will be the two undefeated people for the title of fastest swimmer.

"Ok, Kate, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Bradley, are you ready?"

"Always."

"Okay, on your marks, get set, go!"

They were off with Bradley in the lead at first, but Kate could hold her breath longer and had less trouble than Bradley in the underwater spin. In the end Kate won.

Then Matt and Bethany got into place. Matt won only by a few seconds. Now it was my turn to go against Rebecca.

"3…..2….1….go!" Matt said.

We dove into the water, like always I got energised by the water, but even with that Rebecca and I stayed close together. I got a head at the underwater turn, but she caught up quickly. I heard people cheering since normally I was half a pool ahead, I didn't think I could go any faster without cheating, when I heard someone.

"Come on Percy, you can do it! Just a little more Seaweed Brain!" hearing Annabeth gave me even more energy. I got to the end and climbed out of the pool.

"Oh my god, Rebecca I think that was the closest anyone has ever come to beating Percy!" I heard Kate shout.

When I looked at Annabeth I saw she was lost in thought, and I didn't like the way she was looking between me, Rebecca and Bethany.

Since it was the three remaining people from last year we just called it a day and headed into the changing rooms.

**Hey guys this is short since I had a rely big unit test in since I need to study for tomorrow so ya well I g2g…and the best thing for my birthday would be for you all to review.**


	9. AU

**Hey everyone sorry this is just an author's note. If you haven't noticed yet I seem to go on book kicks. At first when I started updating it was TMI, then it was PJO, now it is DP so if I have posted this in a story you are reading that means I am not on that kick right now and I just can't seem to come up with ideas right now so the story's will be on hold till I get back into that kick. One of my kicks can last from 1 month to 3 so I don't know when I will get back to the story but just know that I will. Thank you to all have stuck by me and I hope I get ideas for my story's soon. I love everyone who likes to read my story's and has been with me as I grow as a writer. I will be back writing for this book as soon as I am on a different book kick. Also if you ever see this message again or on a different story it means I have changed kicks for the time being. I hope you under stand and keep with me.**

**Booknerd998**


	10. Rebecca's POV

**hey people sorry it has been so long since i updated, my laptop is acting up so this will have really bad spelling since i am just doing this in my doc manager...anyway i deleated the last couple chapters for this story since i found a way to have a real plot line in this and i am going back to the begining of the year, so onto the plotligned story!**

REBECCA'SPOV

i hate having to use my mom's madin name...i should explaine. Me and my sister Bethany, yes Bethany is my sister. well half-sister you see, our parents both fell in love with a god/goddess. i am a dauter of persidon well Bethany is a dauter of Athenna but our parents where marred, and still are. ya it can get acward some times but what ever. whe knew who we where and even though whe have never been trained we can defend ouselfs and can worktogether without even talking.

we where on our way out of the change room talking with Kate when we saw the boys and that girl that came in well me and Percy where racing talking on the bleachers. we walked ouver and i saw that the girl and Bethany looked simaler, maybe she is a child of Athena too. i thought as percy made everyone laugh

"so Bethany, Kate, Bradly how do you like Goody so far"

at the same time we all said "it is school" and walked out leaving just Percy, the girl, Kate and Matt

**sorry it was short but it is only on my doc manager and i dont want to make you read my bad spelling till next time **


	11. Ashley

i saw the way Annabeth was looking between Rebecca, Bethany and I. i was going to ask her about it but the Paul came into the pool area.

"Hi Kate, Matt how are you" he asked them

"we are good Mr. Blofis" they said before turning to me and Annabth

"we have to go to catch the train see you guys Monday."

i couldn't help but think about how they made the first day of school on a Friday like why not wait for the Monday but what ever once they left Paul turned to me and Annabeth

"if you guys want i ride I'm leaving now" i looked at Annabeth and smiled she smiled back and took my hand well shouldering her backpack.

(line break) skip to the next day

i walked into the school by my self this morning because Annabeth was called to Olympus as soon as we got home. i was not in a good mood, and i don't think Annabeth was ether. Without being close and hearing her breathing i tend to get nightmares. so here i am trudging into the school and just to make my day better as i walked in the door Ashley (or as my friends call her Ash face) comes up to me.

"hey Percy baby sorry i wasn't here yesterday i forgot we had school" she said playing dumb "how was my baby's day?" she asked

"Ashley we have gone through this before i have a girl friend and I'm not your baby" i said as nice as i could

"i know you have a girlfriend its me silly" at this i started to lose my cool

"Ashley go away! I'm not your boyfriend my girlfriend is a girl named Annabeth from a summer camp i go to!" she pouted and looked at me like i had hurt her

"just you wait Percy you will be my boyfriend by the time we graduate and you have to stop making this girl up" and with that she stomped away

**ok so it's not that long but i hope I'm starting to get into the drama some more now i hope to update soon review plz and thank you**


	12. Bad News

every time i turned around people where talking about me. i would catch things like

"how long till i should ask him?" and

"i wonder why he looks so tired."

and "i feel so bad for him he looks like he didn't sleep since she left"

even my friends where giving me strange looks. i was going to ask Matt but before i could the bell rang oh well? i thought i will find out later.i went to home room and sat with Rachel she seemed the only sain person today.

"hey Rachel sorry i didn't walk with you, Annabeth is with my extended family and Paul gave me a ride ." i said sitting down

"no problem Percy i understand. did u sleep at all?"

"well i tired but..um..nightmares"

"well hope you get sleep later because you look like Hades"

the rest of the morning went by slow. i might of fallen asleep a few times but Paul knew i had nightmares so i think he wasn't going to say anything, unlucky for me my other teachers weren't and i ended up with detention. finally it was lunch and i could find out why people where looking at me like something bad had happened. i got to out table to find Matt, Kate, Rebecca, Bethany, Bradley, Neco and Rachel sitting at the table. Nico and Rachel where laughing there heads off at well everyone else look like they where talking about something serious.

"hey guys. what is so funny?" everyone but Nico and Rachel looked at me like i was some broken toy

"Percy we are so sorry" Kate said standing up to give me a hug. i hugged her back before pulling away and asking

"what are you sorry for nothing happened"

"Percy we herd the bad news" Matt said

"seriously guys what is going on nothing bad happened. did something bad happen at camp Nico, Rachel?" i asked getting worried

finally calming down from her laughing fit Rachel answered me.

"well our dear friends here a rumor that you and Annabeth broke up. someone saw Annabeth running out of you're apartment last night after school with a pissed look on her face, then with you being so tired everyone thought that you where up all night crying."

she says barely making it out before laughing again when i start laughing everyone else looked at me like i was crazy

"guys Annabeth and i didn't break up, she had an emergency with her mom and i just didn't sleep well"


	13. Rest of Day 2

**Well this is awkward...ya I know I haven't updated in a while. Well here are my excuses. My laptop STILL wont work an I know that it is just the power cord that is broken but living in Canada I have to go to the states to get a new one so I haven't been in a while. Also I have English this semester. As you can tell from my spelling I have trouble with English. And I don't know how much I will update in the next two and a half weeks since that is how long I have till exams. Also IM trying to get this to have a plot but I don't know how well that is working. So please leave me a review on how I am doing and give me suggestions on what I can improve (other than spelling) so here we go.**

The rest of the day went by un eventful. Everyone other than my friends still gave me weird looks even some of the teachers. Lets just say I was happy to finally get to swimming. Being the second day of school nothing godly had happened yet and I was starting to worried when that would everyone was already waiting for me. I would have to save my wondering till I got home.

"OK so today we are going to lane swim. Just keep doing the front crawl till you feel you can't swim any more. Last person in unless I'm still in wont have to do this tomorrow." we all go into a lane and I set the stario to count us in.

"the timer will start in 30 seconds. Wait for the beep to start. Every thirty seconds will be counted. The chalange starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 beep." and we plunged into the water. After 4 laps Bradly had had enough, Bethany after 6. Matt lasted a total of 10 laps well Kate lasted 8. It was just Rebecca and I left when it happened. I was doing the under water turn on my 12TH lap when I herd my dad. I keep swimming as he talked in my head

"son I know Annabeth has already started figuring it out but since your here I want to tell you. You have a sister I didn't even know she was mine till after I had talked to you. I know it is not fare but you are still my favorite. The reason is she cares only for her family she grew up with. I don't think she would get along with everyone from camp and have a good relation ship with them like you do. You're sister is in this room she is right beside you. Please talk to her and try to be friends with her. I will come see you at camp later my son." and with that he was gone from my head. In the time my dad was talking to me I had done 4 more laps and it didn't look like Rebecca was giving up. Well I guess she's my sister. As I got to the end of my 17th lap I stopped and toled Rebecca to stop too we where going to was not the time we were going to use for doing life guard training.

"OK so Rebecca you wont have to do the laps tomorrow and we are going to do life guard training. Today first aid. Matt you go with Bradly, Kate you go with Bethany and Rebecca you can be with me, I need to talk to you." I needed to talk to my sister and find out what she knew about the Gods. Maybe she already knew I was her brother maybe not but I wont know till we talk.


	14. first aid

we each go a dummy and started to teach first Aid to our grade 9 partners. Matt and Bradley sat by the doors heading out side, Kate and Bethany sat on the bleachers leaving Rebecca and I to sit at the edge of the pool.

"ok so i don't want you to think I'm crazy but i have to ask you something. is the dad you live with your biological dad?" i asked her well showing her how to wrap a bandage properly.

"No." she said in all honestly

"ok question number two. do you know who your dad is?" i asked un wrapping the bandage and giving it to her to try.

"well i have never met him but i do know who he is.' she said. when i looked at her i had a feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. i had to be carful incase she wasn't a Demi god.

"ok. last question before you can ask me some." i said thinking of how to word this. "have you ever seen something none else can, something you cant explain because people might think your crazy?" i finally asked as she finished the wrapping. she took her time answering probably thinking or trying to figure out if i was crazy.

"yes, i have. i have seen things none can see and i have been called crazy when i was younger for insisting something was different from how everyone else saw it." she said unwrapping the bandages and wrapping them around her hand now.

"i have a question for you Percy. i know Mr. Blofis is your step dad but who is your real dad? how did you know i see things none else can see and are you one of us?" she asked like i knew who "us" was, i had a feeling but i had to find out before i answered.

"ya Pauls my step dad, yes i know who my dad is. hes an important guy for a bigger companies that originated in Grease. but your last question that is more complicated.' i responded "well to answer it i need you to promise to listen to me and not run away." i said standing on thing nodded signaling me to go on

"well my real dad is Poseidon god of the sea. he controls water earthquakes and he created the horse. the gods are real and they have moved from Greece here. they are now up on the emiper building on a secret 600th floor.i knew you were seeing weird things because my dad talked to me and told me something. he told me you are my sister." i said without giving her a chance to respond in between and then the bell rand and i left with out giving here a chance to respond to my long winded confrontation.


	15. the weekend

**hey guys ! im back heres the next chapter and i have a quick rant i have to go on.**

***i will tell you when it is over if you must skip over this rant***

**ok so i know you guys are trying to help but being my spell check isnt going to make me write any faster. i need you to stop. i know how to spell Thalia, Goode, stolls, Latin im sorry that im not perfect and my spell check didnt notice it. plus i have dyslexia. if you do want to spellcheck for me i would be ok with it if you signed in and PM me the spelling to fix but leaving it as a comment as a GUEST?! like could you grow up and tell me without be some random person? also if you are going to Review saying a spelling thing look to see if someone has done it already! i had so many people coment on the same thing it drives me crazy!**

***END OF RANT* **

**ok thank you to anyone that read that and plese take that into consideration if not? well than just read on and ignore any spelling**

**R&R **

I ran all the way out of school through the back door and gave a whistle. In seconds I could see a black speck flying towards me, Blackjack.

Hey boss what do you need me to do? Beat some monster with you? Go get donuts? He asked in my head

"how many times do I need to tell you, don't call me boss. Also no I just need a ride home I had a bad day and I don't want to talk to anyone but Annabeth hopefully she will be home soon"

I said I had just had a bad night and a bad day today. I had Annabeth having to go to Olympus, girls keep asking me out and saying I'm in denial when I say I have Annabeth and now this demi-god business. I have a sister who is three years younger than me. Zeus and Hades will kill dad when they find out. Oh no please not let this be a problem. We have all had enough of saving the world I don't think anyone at camp will be happy if the big three get mad and have another war. Hay I really needed to talk my best friend who is around. Grover is out in the wild somewhere and Annabeth had to go because Aphrodite temple was quote on quote "the wrong shade of pink" why can't she just change it herself, she is a goddess for Zeus'' sake!

It was Sunday and Annabeth still wasn't home. She was still with Aphrodite, the pink was fixed but now she needed help to find the perfect purple for the pillows. Do I need to say it again she is a goddess. My mom new something was wrong but she wasn't pushing, she knew that if I needed her advice I would have asked her. I was sitting on my bed trying to do my homework before school but all I could think about is what Rebecca would do when I got back. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in!" I yelled

"honey, Paul and I have been talking. I know you aren't doing well and there's something going on with that part of your life. So we have decided that if you want to skip this week and go to camp that's fine but we will have to give you work to do when you get back since we will tell the school your sick." my mom said standing in the door way

I couldn't believe it. My mom was giving me permission to skip school to go to camp.

"really mom! I would love that I promise I will do the work when I get back" I said jumping up and hugging her. I went into my closet and got my packing list. I had made it when I got home my first summer of camp.

**Packing list**

**14 tops**

**14 shorts**

**14 underwear**

**2 swimsuits**

**5 jeans**

**5 sweaters**

**14 pairs of socks**

Hay, Annabeth said my list was the minimum but it has worked for me since I was 12 so I wasn't bothering to change it except I added a back up bag list. This backup bag I have with me at all times just incase something happened. It was also already packed as a quest bag (hopefully I don't have to use this)

**back-up list**

**2 tops**

**2 shorts**

**2 sweaters**

**2 underwear**

**2 pairs of socks**

For my bag I had 7 camp tops, 2 green, 2 black, 2 grey and a blue top. 14 pairs of cargo shorts. And then normal jeans and socks then 5 different sweaters.

I already had the backup bag packed it was in a magic bag my dad gave me after the war. It is a small sea green back pack that looks like it could barely hold a sweat shirt but because it is magic it can hold anything. It is like Leo's tool pouch. Now if there's something wrong at camp I don't have to come home I can just take this bag.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower and opening the window so I could IM Annabeth. Once I knew the rainbow would hold I grabbed a derham from my pocket and threw it into the rainbow.

"oh Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase!" I said and then I could see her walking towards the elevator.

"Annabeth!" I called out

"Percy!" she said once she saw me

"hey I was just about to head home" she said smiling

"OK well you have to come home and pack" I replied with my trouble maker smile that said 'I know something you don't!"

"why do I need to pack? Did something happen at goode? Was it a monster?" she asked as soon as I had told her to pack. She always need to have all the answers. The thought made me smile.

"well something did happen at school, nothing bad no worries we can go back I will talk to you about it when I see you but mom says we can go to camp for the week!"

"oh my gods really I can't wait Jason, Renna and some of our other roman friends are going to be there this week too I was going to talk to you about going after school on Friday but if we are going that is great!" she said with a huge smile on her face

"OK see you when you come home." I said

"see you" she smiled back and the last thing I saw was her running her hand through the IM and running toward the elevator towards me


	16. Ariving At Camp

**Hey guys guess what! I got my laptop fixed! So I think I will be able to write more. But I don't know because I am doing summer school the rest of this month so I will be busy. And no I didn't fail any class's I'm taking the career and civics online so I can take gym next year. So here's the chapter and now I'm going to go and write for my Darkest powers story, then if I feel like writing more my mortal instruments story.**

Annabeth came home and hugged my mom. Then went to our room to get packed, I sat on my bed eating off a plait of blue cookies that Annabeth and I were sharing. It wasn't till she sat down beside me that I really got a hello from her.

"I missed you." He said wrapping her hands around my torso and putting her head in the crook of my neck. I put one of my arms around her shoulder

"Hey Annabeth guess what happened?"

"Did a monster attack you?" she asked worried

"No, no it's… nothing like that. It's just that a rumor started at school." I said wondering how she will take this.

"The rumor started because Hannah on of Ashley's friends was here to see her grandma and when you ran out of the apartment you looked pissed. Then the next day I was tired because I had some nightmares and people were whispering to each other that I "hadn't gotten any sleep since she left". The rumor was that we had broke up and that I didn't sleep I was so upset." I told her. For a second she looked shocked and that she was going to hurt someone or something. Ten she burst out laughing and I couldn't help but started to laugh too. My mom came in to tell us that we should get going so that we could make it to camp before lunch and found us still laughing.

Half an hour later we were in my corvette driving to camp. It was one of our care free moments, I had the radio turned up and the windows down and everything was good. Annabeth and I are singing at the top of our lungs to Inner Ninja and laughing. Just having a good time forgetting about school and Olympus. Finally I pulled into the parking lot we convinced Chiron to let us build as we all got cars. I could see Jason's car that he got when we came back from the war. A lot of the summer kids got cars that way we could drive back to camp whenever we want. As soon as I packed the car we were out.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth said like a question

"Yes Annabeth." I responded getting our bags from the back of the car

"Well I was wondering" she said grabbing her back pack and slinging it over her shoulder, while I put my bag on too

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to race into camp?" she asked backing towards the hill slowly

"Oh sort of like coming in the same way we went out?" a asked walking towards her at the same speed

"One, two three!" she yelled and took off running up the hill. I sprinted after her laughing. I ran up behind her and rapped my arms around her waist. I then lifted her up and spun around until I got dizzy and fell. Our training keeps us from breaking anything as we fall laughing and rolling down the hill. We came to a stop at the bottom of the hill when a shadow fell over us.

"Look who's here. It's the love birds." Clarisse said laughing at our antics

"How are you Clarisse?" I asked getting up and giving Annabeth a hand up.

"I'm good. What are you guys doing here? Don't you have school?" she said well we all walked towards camp.

"Ya we do but something went down while I was at Olympus-witch this seaweed brain still hasn't told me about-and it was stressing him out so Sally is letting us skip school for the week to have a break." Annabeth answered

"Annabeth! Percy!" we here a girls voice say. We turned towards the big house and saw Piper and Jason coming out.

"Pier, Jason" Annabeth and I said at the same time. Annabeth ran over and gave Piper a hug while Jason and I did a bro hug thing. Then we switched and I gave Piper a hug and Annabeth gave Jason a hug.

"How have you guys been?" I asked as we all walked toward the cabins

"We are good, it's kind of weird being in new Rome but everyone is nice. I miss camp though, it's like everyone is so strict. It's nothing like the family style chaos here though." she said making us all laugh" we came to the cabins and split up to get un-packed.

"See you guys later. We will all have to meet up and do something after lunch during our free time." Jason said walking towards Zeus's Cabin.


	17. Planning

**Hey guys I'm done this chapter and now I'm getting to work on the next one. I don't know why but I am really into writing this story. So maybe I will have the next chapter u tomorrow? Read and review maybe I can write faster than.**

The next day I was in my cabin with all my friends who weren't off at school, meaning Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth and I. I had music playing from the stereo Leo made me and we were just talking. Conner, Travis, Chris, Leo, Jason and I shared a look that said we need the girls to leave so that we could plan our normal we just got to camp for the _ time since summer prank. Every time we before we leave the camp we decide on the next time (or next next time so that we don't get everyone paranoid) we are all at camp I racked my brain trying to figure out how to get the girls to leave without tipping off Annabeth. Finally I figured it out; I need to send an iris message.

I got up and went to the bathroom, good thing no one was in there. I used my powers to make it mist over the window and then I made a rainbow and got a drachma out of my pocket.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept me offer. Show me Thalia Grace Hunter of Airtimes." I said thinking that Thalia could stop by and distract the girls since she has helped before. When she arrived in the IM she was sitting eating.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I said

"Hey Kelp Head." She said back

"So I was wondering if you would help us with our prank. We need you to come by camp so that we can plan our prank" I asked her.

"Well I was coming to the camp anyway so of course." She said with a sly smile.

"Ok see you soon I have to go before the girls notice how long I was gone" I said before ending the IM and running back to my cabin.

LINEBREK

Half an hour later after Thalia came and all the girls left to do something together. We were in a huge bubble I made like I always do so no one would find us. We had set up fold able tables that Leo got from his magic tool belt as well as sitting on chairs. I was thinking of talking to my dad about getting a lunge room thing with air in it so that we can hide down here more often.

"Ok guys we need to trick the rest of the camp. Since Percy made that thing we have almost 200 campers and about 100 year-round campers. Who has an idea that we can do?" Conner said

"We could put die on very ones tooth brushes and die everyone's teeth." Leo said

"Been there" Conner said

"Done that" Travis finished

"Ok, what haven't we done?" I asked

"Well we haven't made the whole camp seem like its falling apart." Chris said

"Guys I got an idea, but we need the girls in on this. Ok here's the plan, the camp thought it was bad when Percy went missing right? Well what would happen if we made everyone think all the couples broke up?" Leo came up with after his first idea got shot down.

"Well that would make for one funning thing to watch." Chris said

"Ok we need to get the girls in on this. They will be able to help u plan such a big prank." And with that we all swam to the shore to find the girls. is rt."t e ing a longe room thing with air in it so that we can hide down here more oftin.


	18. Putting The Plan Into Action

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter but im going to go on a rant so when you see ****** this that means I'm done.**

*********start*******

**Ok so I got a review on this saying "Hate get off the Internet get off! Learn how to spell. You wrote 17 chapters of crap. Thanks for wasting everyone's lives with a bad story!" so there are a few things that pissed me off. First the person who put this on didn't even sign in and posted as a guest. If they had of signed in I could have at least had a reasonable conversation and found out why they didn't like it and I could try and add something in to make them have more faith in my story. Also how would they feel if I told them I hate something they work hard to do and told them there wasting everyone time and that all their hard work is crap? Not good. I mean it's hard enough for someone who is dyslectic to read let alone read and love books this much that they write stories. Also if you don't like it and you think the first chapter is "crap" the stop reading and shut the f up no one told you to read all seventeen chapters. So in the future please at least sign in so we can have a civil conversation and I can make my story better.**

*******end*******

**Ok sorry for that. So hope you like it and sign in and review if you don't so I can change something and make my story better.**

Once we got the girls in on the idea we decided it would start tonight at dinner.

Clarisse came into dinner late that night, and when she came in she was 'mad' at Chris because of something he didn't actually do.

"What the hell Chris!" she came in yelling "I can't believe you told the guys! You promised you would never tell a sole!" She said storming up to him. Our plan was working everyone was watching them and everyone was whispering to their siblings wondering what he wasn't supposed to tell people.

"What I didn't tell anyone anything Clarisse." Chris responded back looking scared and even sad too. He knew it was all for the prank. I think the fact that he knew about it and that he is a son of Hermes keep him room completely losing it. Neither of them would admit it but they loved each other like I love Annabeth and she loves me. They were never actually going to break up. The only way they would be separated is by death.

"Now you're lying to me! You know what I knew with a son of Hermes there would be lying about what you are doing because I don't always want to know that you are pranking someone, but this is it! If you can't take something like that serious we are through! Good bye you no good lying pig! She yelled then stormed out of the pavilion.

Everyone looked like something that should never happen just happened. Like Athena and Poseidon were together. Like Ares was down here in a pink tutu doing the nutcracker Ballet. Like George and Martha weren't fighting or asking for rats. I saw Chris put his head down on the table where he just sat there for a minute before Conner and Travis being the good brothers they are took him out. Finally someone talked out loud and of course it was Drew.

"Well that's good she's too violent she doesn't deserve a boyfriend anyway Chris is a traitor how do we know something else won't come up and he will switch sides." She said looking discussed. I started to think why we did let him back. He was with Kronose! He shouldn't be at camp he would just betray us again!

"Stop it Drew. We let him come back because he was sorry and realised it was not good to betray his friends." Piper said and I snapped out of it feeling ashamed that I had thought that. It was all drew using her charm speak to make me think like that. The good thing was that was the end of dinner. I saw Annabeth leave with a plate of food for Clarisse since she had to miss most of dinner for the prank.

The plan was in motion. Next was Annabeth, Jason, Piper and I. I wasn't looking forward to this but for this to work out we will have to get everyone convinced something was going on.


	19. Camp Fire Day One

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and it is the longest chapter I have ever written! So here it is and remember it is just a prank so no one has to come kill me. Any direct quotes are in italics and review if there is something you think I should change anything to make it better! **

Under normal circumstances I would never hold someone else's hand with our fingers entwined, but this isn't normal. We were sitting at the camp fire everyone but Clarisse and Chris were here. Clarisse had borrowed Annabeth's cap and was hanging out with Chris behind the cabins. I was sitting between Annabeth who was on my right and Piper who was on the left while Jason was sitting on Pipers other side. Annabeth was leaning into me and I had my right arm around her. I could tell that people had started to notice Pipers hand in mine but no one was saying anything out loud yet. We were whispering to each other talking about the plan. While I was holding pipers hand like we did when all seven of us plus Nico stood together agents the last giant. It doesn't mean anything but friendship to either of us but the rest of camp doesn't know that.

"If we can pull this off it will be so good." I murmured into her hair

"Ya the problem will be keeping up the act." She said giving me a quick kiss.

"Ya I know…you will have to sleep in your own cabin tonight if you don't your siblings will figure it out." I said disappointed that we would have a sleepless night

"Ya I know." She said hugging me tighter. I hugged her with my one hand that wasn't holding Pipers. Then I got the signal from Leo that it was show time. I looked over at Jason and he nodded. I gave Annabeth one last kiss then nodded back. Jason stood up and put the show on.

"Piper are you seriously doing that right in front of me?" He asked in front of everyone

"What are you talking about?" Piper said letting go of my hand and standing up.

"I mean the cheating on me with a guy who already has a girlfriend! What do you think Annabeth thinks of this? She is one of the smartest kids at camp she has to know!" Jason yelled at Piper

"Really Percy I know that something happened on that ship but I thought it was over after we fell!" Annabeth yelled at me moving so that wasn't touching her anymore. She was on the brink of tear, She was an awesome actor I don't know why but she was.

"There's too much pressure to be with you!" I yelled back "you are the smartest person here and let's face it I'm not smart! Your mom has tried to kill me how many times while my dad just wanted us to be happy after what we had been through. I can't live like that! Always worrying that a goddess is going to kill me for dating her daughter! I just can't do it! Piper gets the pressure too, she was sure Jason was going to leave her because he's roman and how do we know h doesn't have something going with a roman girl!" I yelled back. I felt so bad but it was my idea so I had to go through with it.

"Don't make me show everyone the video Jason." Piper yelled at him. I could see him visibly pail thinking of the video we had made.

"You wouldn't dare!? " Jason said but he sounded uneasy. Whoever the god or goddess of drama was I was send them a million prayers we seemed to be having good luck acting.

"Try me. All I have to do is use my charm speak and get a movie set up for breakfast" Piper said challenging Jason

"You know what I'm not going to stand for this I'm going. Good bye Piper" Jason said and walked to his cabin, but not before he gave me a glare.

"You know what I'm leaving to. Come on Piper let's get out of here." I said walking out as Annabeth let the first tear run down her face. I mouthed 'I love you' when no one was looking since I was in the shadows. I saw her give me a quick smile as she took a breath and cried. Then just as planned Leo came over and glared at me while wrapping Annabeth in a hug.

That night I had the worst and best dream I could have. The first seen was when I had first met Annabeth when I was fully awake. I felt the same as I had that day confused, scared and alone.

I saw myself I was like ghost reliving my past. I could see my 12 year old self standing on the porch of the big house when I saw Annabeth for the first time and I could hear myself think.

_She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girls would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling grey, like storm clouds: pretty but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fig Sht. She glanced at the horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, you killed a Minotaur! Or Wow, you're so awesome! Or something like that. Instead she said, "you drool when you sleep."_

I keep seeing a bunch of moments, the chariot race where she kissed my cheek, the dance we had on mount Olympus, my mom telling me that it was a 'date' (witch it was but I didn't want things to get weird if Annabeth didn't think it was) when she came to hang out before we went to camp, when she broke the rules and sat with me for a few minutes at dinner. Then one that stayed longer thank a quick flash was when she was getting ready for her quest

_Annabeth stood in the back of the room, rifling through old scrolls.  
"Knock, knock?" I said.  
She turned with a start. "Oh...hi. Didn't hear you."  
"You okay?"'  
She frowned at the scroll in her hands. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus' Labyrinth is so huge. none of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."  
I thought about what Quintus had said, how the maze tries to distract you. I wondered if Annabeth knew that already.  
"We'll figure it out," I promised.  
Her hair had come loose and was hanging in a tangled blond curtain around her face. Her gray eyes looked almost black.  
"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven," she said.  
"You're going to do awesome."  
She looked at me gratefully, but then stared down at all the books and scrolls she'd pulled from the shelved. "I'm worried, Percy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover."  
"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."  
"But..." She stopped herself.  
"What is it?" I asked. "The prophecy?"  
"I'm sure it's fine," she said in a small voice.  
"What was the last line?"  
Then she did something that really surprised me. She blinked back tears and put out her arms.  
I stepped forward and hugged her. Butterflies started turning my stomach into a mosh pit.  
"Hey, it's...it's okay." I patted her back.  
I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. Annabeth's hair smelled like lemon soap. She was shivering.  
"Chiron might be right," she muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right."  
"Then don't worry about it," I managed. "We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them."  
"This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you."  
Behind me, somebody cleared his throat.  
It was one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcolm. His face was bright red. "Um, sorry," he said. "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."  
I stepped away from Annabeth. "We were just looking at maps," I said stupidly.  
Malcolm stared at me. "Okay."  
"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth said, and Malcolm left in a hurry.  
"Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery."  
I nodded, feeling more confused than I ever had in my life. I wanted to run from the cabin...but then again I didn't._

I saw when she stood up to the sphinx, when we were in the lybrith, then I had another clear vision. it was the first time she kissed me.

_"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"  
"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."  
"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. you can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."  
"But you'll be killed!"  
"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."  
Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.  
"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat an vanished.  
I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._

I saw her at the ceremony when she thought I was dead, I saw us running getting ready to fight Kampê when we thought that moment might be it. I saw her when I came back from the mission where Beckendorf died, I saw what I saw when I bathed in the river of Styx, I saw Hermes telling me that Athena had said to stay away from her daughter, I saw when I asked for a kiss for luck and she told me to

"Come back alive seaweed brain, then we'll see".

I saw Annabeth taking a knife that saved my life, I saw us after I saved her from falling to her death as the sky bridge crumbled, and I saw the look on her face when I said I didn't want to be a god. Then I saw another full seen, when she kissed me on my birthday.

_"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. "What?"_

_"It's August 18," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning - the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

_"Make a wish," she said._

_"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. " I said. "With extra blue cement."_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second, the blew out the candle._

_We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noises in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

_"You saved the world," she said_

_"We saved the world."_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-uh."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt."_

_"You know I'd kick your butt."_

_She brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the river Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to saty mortal."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?_

_"The up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to."_

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought - I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. and I was thinking..." My throat felt really dry._

_"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

_I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

_"You're laughing at me," I complained._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_"Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands round my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

_"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?_

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

_"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us into the water._

_Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey - when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. _

I saw me running across the stares trying to find my only memory, I saw when I firs found her and she kissed then flipped me, I saw us on the boat and we fell asleep in the stables. I saw Annabeth going on her solo quest, I say myself telling Annabeth I wasn't going to let her go again, and I saw us having one of our few safe moments in the pit. We found an unpoisoned lake and slept in a bubble. I saw the seven of us plus Nico standing off to the last giant everyone else had gone back since we had to finish the way we started. Then I saw the two camps together taking a giant group picture. Annabeth was on my back and I had one arm around Piper and one around Hazel. We were all grimy and hurt but we were all smiling like we had just won the lottery. And in a way we had, we had all survived another war.

I heard a voice say

"Are you really going to give Annabeth up after all that you have been through?" and I knew who it was, Aphrodite and apparently she saw the 'break up' but didn't know it was a prank. I tried to call out to her and tell her but apparently she didn't want me to say anything. Then I woke up to a familiar scream, it took all the strength I had and then some to not go running to her. Oh why did I come up with this idea it sounded funning till I had to act for a while and not help her..

ssaying good by to Annabeth

when i lled a Minotauring. with


	20. The Video

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I had this done on the week end I just needed to edit it but I had a really busy weekend. Summer school (taking cares and civics online so I don't have to take it next year) + Sleepover + the zoo + soccer =a very tired booknerd998…anyway I would like to thank everyone for reviewing I have gotten to over 50 almost 60 I think and it just makes my day to go into my email and see I have gotten new reviews. I love getting ideas on how I can make my story better (e.g. "Hey, it would be nice if you could separate each line of dialogue into different paragraphs, and write longer chapters. Thanks." That I got from BlueDecembers19. That was a way I could make my story's better and easier to read) but if you are just going to troll my spelling that a million (exaggeration) other people have corrected then what's the point? If you don't like the first chapter than fine don't read the rest of the story and review telling me what you didn't like don't keep reading to tell me that it is "crap" and "you have wasted everyone's time" because I write this story manly for me because I love the books and love the world Rick has made us. So I think what I'm saying is that yes I know how to spell Thalia, Goode and Stoll it's called ****AUDOMATIC SPELLCHECK ****on my computer that I had to change. So if you see spelling I probably have a comment on it already. Thanks for reading and leave a comment on how I can make it better if you want. **

**P.S I need a Beta I know I do so if anyone wants to work with me that would be great but I want to talk to you before hand –Booknerd998**

The next morning we were finishing the prank. To keep the show going I went to breakfast and Annabeth stayed in her cabin. The rest of us showed up but it was strange even when I knew what was going on. I was told to eat like normal since I had been 'seeing' Piper since we met on the ship, Annabeth didn't come to breakfast at and stayed I her cabin and would refuse to eat until Leo came. Piper came to breakfast but had a video set up for in a few minutes of Jason and Conner holding hands with their fingers intertwined. In the video they were in Zeus' cabin and Connor was trying to get Jason to come out about their 'relationship'. Travis was the only one that didn't have a part yet since Katie was in school because her dad wouldn't let her skip. So this was Conner's first role in the prank and Travis has yet to do anything. I don't think anyone even suspects that we are all doing this as a prank. Leo's job was to come get his food and make hi sacrifice to the gods. Then he was to 'notice' Annabeth wasn't there and take his plate and get her one and eat with her in the Athena Cabin. Clarisse and Chris we suppose to show up but not talk and just pick at their food. Jason was mad at Piper and me so he was glaring t at us when he looked up from his food.

It was when I saw piper wave at me asking me to come and help her make an iris message since it would be the easiest way to show everyone the video and starting stage two. We went to my cabin since it was low down and put the DVD in a TV I have thanks to Leo (he is even is making cell phones that won't attract monsters. Everyone is going to have to pay him except those of us that were on the Argo2 and his siblings.)

"You ready for stage two?" Piper asked me

"Well do we have to go back to Breakfast after we are done?' I asked

"Well I ate everything I had if you did too I guess we don't have to. As long as we are together when everyone else is done I don't see why not." Pier said telling me to stand in a certain spot and then I had to put my arm around her. I didn't see the big deal in that since I did that with Annabeth for years before we started dating. I threw a daram into the rainbow that's always being created by the fountain (if I have the window open)

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me the dinning pavilion. Once it shows up Piper did all the talking.

"So as everyone knows the big secret is out about what's been going on since we left on the Argo II between Percy and I. Now I want to show you want I saw yesterday." She said showing the video of Jason and Conner. When it was done everyone was shocked and no one was talking.

"So as you see I may have been cheating on Jason but he was cheating on me too. Have a good breakfast." And with that I cut off the connection.

"Well I'm going to go now since everyone should be another half hour." I said backing towards the door

"Wait I want to guess where you're going! To find out what Annabeth's dream last night was." She said already knowing the answer. Since she knew I just nodded and ran across to the Athena cabin.

I walked in and the first thing I did was hug Annabeth. We didn't say or do anything just hugged and it got to the point where Leo got uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going to take the plates back have fun remember half an hour till Athena cabin comes and you are dead if you are in here," Leo said as he left running back

"Wise Girl, tell me what that dream was about now please." I said sitting on her bead and pulling her onto my lap.

"Well the first one was the normal we were in the pit. But in this dream the Lake we stayed in that one night didn't look poisoned but it was and as we slept there it was killing you. Since I was breathing the air I was fine but I woke up and you were gone. You had survived all those monster attacks just to die of stupid poison". She said hugging me

"You said first one. What was the second one?" I asked resting my chin on her head.

"Well I saw a bunch of moments in my life with you in it and then Aphrodite asked me if I was really going to let you go after all that we've been through. I tried to respond since we don't need her to mess up the prank we are pulling but apparently she didn't want me to talk." She said hugging me

"I had the same dream." I told her. When I looked at the clock I saw that I had to meet Piper to keep the act up

"Looks like I have to go Wise Girl." I said hugging her closer

"Ok Seaweed Bran. But first." She said before leaning up and kissing me. I pulled away after a minute and left so that I was with Piper when everyone got our from breakfast. I walked out of the Athena Cabin and walked over to Aphrodite's. I was sitting with my arm around Pipers shoulders talking about anything and everything when everyone came down to get ready for morning activities. (A down side to this prank is that all of Annabeth's siblings hate my guts. I got a glare from every single one as they walked by me to get to cabin 6. Even Annabeth's five year old sister Daphne who came to live at camp since her mortal parent died.) I needed something to do with Piper without people seeing us so we don't have to act.

"Hey Piper, have I ever showed you the secret beach?" I asked her

"No but I have a feeling I will be able to say yeas as of tomorrow." She said smiling

"Meet me back her in twenty minutes, wear a bathing it, bring a towel, sunscreen, anything you might want because we are going to spend all day hanging out..." I said running to my Cabin I sent a quick message to Leo using the pager thing he made in case we need him in a quick second and told him to tell everyone else. I put my swim trunks on with a t-shirt grabbed a towel and went to the kitchen. I got a huge picnic basket and filled it with that ever I could find and then I sat in the middle of the cabins to see how we all made it look like we were going to do something without people following us.

I watched Leo go to tell Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Jason then he went to get Annabeth. Her siblings were still the trying to get her out of bed and Leo convinced them to let him try after a few minutes Leo came out and then after Annabeth did too. Leo put his arm around her and off they went to the strip of beach. We all went with different people who knew how to get there. I was taking piper; I knew how to get there because Dad had shown me. Annabeth was taking Leo and she knew how to get there because of me. Conner was taking Jason (him, Travis and Chris followed me when I was taking Annabeth one time) while Travis and Chris and Clarisse (Chris took her after following me) were all coming on their own.

We did have help though we intrusted in a few of our friends to keep people from finding out we asked our friends to cover for us. I asked Tyson who said he was coming to visit later that day, Jason asked Thalia (who isn't in his cabin but whatever) Piper asked Lacy, Annabeth asked Malcolm and that was it since we didn't need to tell half the camp. They said they would think of something if anyone asked and Malcolm was glad he didn't have to kill me.

Once we were all at the spot everyone who hadn't been there before couldn't stop from staring. It was this secret beach, it had a volley ball court and nice beach and the water was a sparkling blue.

"What are we waiting for lets have some fun guys" Leo said and with that we had fun on our day away from camp.


	21. AU2

**Ok guys so I know no one likes it when a story goes on hold but I am going to put it on hold for a week or so. I feel like the early chapters weren't my best and I know I can do better so I am going to go back and rewrite some parts and add more into them. So just know I am not ditching this story. If I am gone too long pm me and I will make sure I will post soon. I am going to take the story down while I edit the early chapter but I will repost. So as a recap I will be taking down my story Senior Year as of the first but I will have it back up as of the 18 for Percy's birthday and Percabeths anniversary.**

**-booknerd998**


	22. AU3

**Hey guys just so you know I have started to post the revised chapters of this story as a new story called Senior Year at Goode! I have redone three chapters so far and am working on the other ones so go and check it out and review on how you like the changes so far. thank you to everyone who reviews and loves this story I hope I have made it better (I think I did)! So go check out my newest tory Senior Year at Goode**


End file.
